


The Whipping of Nagase Tomoya

by taishige



Category: Johnny's Entertainment, TOKIO
Genre: Crack, Crack turned feels-worthy, Gratuitous language, Leader is sensitive about these things, M/M, Nagase is a horn-dog, Nagase!abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-23
Updated: 2013-06-23
Packaged: 2017-12-15 21:28:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/854240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taishige/pseuds/taishige
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A man never forgets his first penis cage.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Whipping of Nagase Tomoya

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for the [kink meme](http://je-anonficmeme.livejournal.com/1043.html?page=7#comments) that's still kinda goin' on but is mostly over, I assume. It's extremely ridiculous, crack-tastic, though does take a bit of a turn that I hadn't expected when I started writing it (which really, I should expect these things by this point). But still, much pure ridiculousness. I mean, come on, look at the prompt.

Nagase awoke that morning feeling rather strange. It wasn't the normal type of strange either - like feeling incredibly sick from going out and getting wasted the night before. Nor was it the strange feeling of waking up with someone he'd never seen before in his bed (the weirdest time being when it had been a 70-year old Shinto priest who'd told him he'd invited him in on account of Nagase claiming he needed "mystical healie-bobs").

No. This strange feeling was far different. In fact, it was rather constricting actually. He looked down towards his normally free and airy nether region to find something quite amiss about it.

There was some kind of strange plastic case around the essence of his manhood.

He shook his head, as if he were just seeing things, then looked back down. Nope. Still plastic around his dick. His eyebrows furrowed down in confusion and he sat up to get a better look.

The little plastic case was like a cage, encasing the entire thing, and locked up on the top with a little brass padlock. He poked it, actually a bit fascinated. This was certainly new. Had he gotten drunk last night without remembering it? Though he felt like he would remember something like _this_.

He glanced around the rest of the room as if hoping the answer would present itself. His eyes landed on an envelope on top of his bed-side table. This was new as well. Perhaps it would provide answers to this new ornament on his dick!

He reached over to grab the envelope, turning it around in his hands.

_Tomoya~_

Well, this looked promising. It was apparently for him. He unfolded the top flap and pulled out a piece of loose-leaf, unfolding it in front of his eyes. He shifted it forwards and backwards a few times until the text came into focus.

_Dearest Tomoya,_

_Hey fucktard._

Nagase frowned.

_(and I use this term endearingly, of course)_

He smiled and laughed knowingly.

_Except not, because I'm sick and tired of getting your dick up my ass every time you're feeling a little bit horny and you have no other way to take care of it._

"Ohhh..." The frown returned.

_I'm quite tired of going into the dressing room to get ready for a shoot and getting shoved up against a wall. I'm tired of going on shoots with you and you yanking me into the back of the van. I'm tired of going out for drinks with everyone and you following me into the bathroom._

Nagase continued reading wondering what exactly the problem was.

_Quite frankly, I'm just put up with the whole thing. Especially considering how many other people I know you fuck as well._

"I'm 32 years old! I'm almost a full-grown man!"

_Unless you're willing to commit, I'm not gonna take it anymore. So I've left you a present to help you reach a decision. It's a good thing you're pretty much dead to the world when you sleep, right?_

Nagase's face grew concerned.

_Come to me with an answer and I'll give you the key. Yes or no. And if it's no, don't expect to ever fuck me again. And in the meantime, enjoy a bit of freedom from all your sexual urges~_

Nagase's face squinched even more.

_Shige <3_

_PS - if it's yes, I'm gonna expect you to actually be decent and do things like take me out for dinner and actually have normal sex in a bed so we can wake up together rather than you slapping my ass and saying "get back to work, bitch". I refuse to have a douche boyfriend._

Nagase blinked at the letter, chewing on his lip. Then he looked down at the plastic cage on his dick. It dawned on him what exactly it was.

His eyes widened and his heart stopped in his chest. It felt like he was being bludgeoned with one of those spikey clubs that vicious demon orc pigs always carried in those fantasy-ish games. "Nagachiiiiiiiin... nooooooo---!!" He tried desperately to get it off, but nothing worked and he just ended up with a very sore dick. He wanted to cry. In fact, he did cry. He bit back his tears as he held up a fist in rage.

"That... that bastard thinks he can beat me! But he can't! NEVER. I will show him that I will not succumb to defeat!"

He felt much more confident after his declaration of glory and strutted off to take a shower.

Five minutes later he was crying on the bathroom floor because he realized he couldn't jack off.

\-------------

He showed up at the agency office that day with an extremely sour look on his face. He was in a horrible mood. A horrible, rotten, piss-poor, nasty-ass mood. He threw his bag on the couch in the dressing room with an extra heavy whoomph and stomped over to the coat hooks to hang up his coat.

"Grouchy McGrouchy, what's got you all in a huff?" Taichi looked up over the newspaper he was reading on the aforementioned couch.

"Leader is a cock-sucking whore bitch cunt jack-off." He accidentally tore one of the coat hooks off the wall.

Taichi blinked in bemusement. "That's harsh. What'd he do?"

Nagase stomped back over to the couch, eyes teary. "He locked up Nagachin!"

Taichi's eyes were blank. "He locked up _what_?"

Nagase gritted his teeth together, then pulled down the sweatpants he'd had to put on earlier because his normal jeans had given him a humongous bulge between his legs. "Look what he _did_!"

Taichi had to shake his head in disbelief. His eyes widened. He blinked. And then he burst out laughing. He began laughing so hard he dropped the newspaper and had to hold his stomach, leaning on the arm of the couch.

"Oh my god, that's _rich!_ That's the most hilarious thing I've ever seen!"

Nagase stomped his foot down angrily. "It's not funny at all! Who puts someone in a penis cage?!? That's... that's like... cruel and unusual punishment!"

Taichi wiped the tears of laughter from his eyes. "I'm surprised there's one on the market that actually _fits_ you."

Nagase looked mildly pleased by the compliment to his dear friend's size, but then immediately pouted again and plopped down on the couch, not even bothering to pull his pants back up. "What am I gonna _dooooooo_? Taichiiiiiii...!"

Taichi picked the newspaper back up, shaking his head. "Well, why did he put it on you?"

"Because he's an evil _bitch_!" Nagase's eyes glared.

Taichi rolled his eyes. "Didn't he say anything?"

"He left a letter but all I got out of it was blah-di-blah-di-blah I'm an evil penis-locking cunt."

"Does it hurt?"

Nagase frowned. "Well... no..."

"Well, there you go."

"The fuck?! 'There you go' my ass! I can't even jack off! Look at him, he's _crying_ \--!" He pointed down at his crotchal region.

"Yes, I'm sure your dick is crying."

"You can sit there all high and mighty 'cuz you don't have a PENIS CAGE on." Nagase glowered in Taichi's general direction.

"Have you ever thought that maybe he did it because he _likes_ you?" Taichi raised an eyebrow but didn't look away from the paper.

"Like hell! I hate that stupid little whore." Nagase just pouted, crossing his arms and squishing back into the cushions.

Taichi laughed under his breath, cogs in his brain already starting to turn.

\--------------

Nagase had an interview that day, but it hadn't been for a few hours, so he'd wandered around the office, bothered KinKi in their dressing room, pigged out at the vending machines, and had to experience his first try at peeing in his new chastity belt (he'd tried the urinal at first only to have pee spray everywhere and had thanked god no one was there before switching to a toilet). He trudged back to his own dressing room to get ready for the shoot with a heavy heart, already sick and tired of the thing between his legs.

Taichi was gone when he got back, probably off on his own shoot of some sort, so he got right to work changing into the clothes the stylists had left for him. The jeans were a little tight, which he wasn't exactly happy about and made him feel _considerably_ self-conscious, constantly checking down to see how visible the bulge in his pants was. He wandered back over to his own bag to finish getting ready, unzipping it with a little swish. He fished inside, rather confused when he felt something in there he hadn't remembered putting in.

He pulled out a bunch of magazines.

 _Porno_ magazines.

His eyes bugged out. "Oh shi-" And then it hit him. The little bolt of electricity that ran down to the tip of his dick. And then he was whimpering and down on his knees, tears in the corners of his eyes.

"Shit, shit, shittttt..." He ground his teeth together. "What the fuuuuuuck." It felt like there were little barbs sticking into his dick, and that someone was _squishing_ it. It was trying so desperately to come to full salute and all it could do was expand painfully in the apparently-little-spike-lined cage.

The door opened. One of the staff members stuck his head in. "Nagase-san, you're wanted on set. There's only five minutes until filming."

Nagase turned with a very forced, teary smile. "Coming~!" His voice cracked, knees continuing to shake.

The man at the door gave him a nod, then left, and Nagase struggled to his feet, hands clenching and unclenching as he limped after him. "Taichiiiiiii..." His eyes narrowed as he cursed under his breath. "I'm gonna fucking kill that little midget..."

Filming went only as well as could be expected: they had to end it early because Nagase's strangely forced overly large smile was freaking the interviewer out.

He lucked out though, because that was all he had going on that day, so he limped home unhappy and dejected and spent most of the evening splayed across his bed and cursing his horrible miserable life.

His phone was in his hand. Twice it came up and he actually pushed the speed-dial for Joshima's number, but both times he ended up deleting all of it before tossing it off the bed.

\-------------

He barely got any sleep that night. Every two hours he ended up waking up with a raging fiery pain in his crotch and he'd had to curl in on himself, biting his pillow and willing the stupid erection to go down before the pain would finally subside.

Needless to say, he woke up even crankier and off-put than the day before, now with a nice pair of dark bags under his eyes.

He was on a DASH shoot with Matsuoka and they were apparently doing some weird experiment thing at a driving range, so they were currently riding in the back of the staff van to one of the big ones in Chiba. Both of them were actually pretty silent.

Until about fifteen minutes into the trip.

"So."

Nagase looked away from the window he was currently staring out.

"I hear Leader strapped a chastity belt on you."

An arrow shot straight through his heart.

"How the hell do you know about tha-"

"I have my ways."

"More like you know a blabber-mouthed little midget that I already wanna grind into a bloody pulp." The permanent frown that was Nagase's mouth for the last two days sank even further.

Matsuoka just laughed, looking down at the other's crotch. "Can I see it?"

"Mabo!" Nagase looked quite taken aback. "I am a respectable gentleman!"

"As if that could be farther than the truth. Now pull down your pants, cock-block."

Nagase sighed and pulled down his pants as if he hadn't already been planning to pull them down at some point anyway. "Look at poor Nagachin..."

Matsuoka just laughed, leaning in to get a better look at it. "Kind of a sophisticated little gadget, isn't it?"

"It hurts me!" Nagase pouted. "Whenever I get a little excited these pointy devil spikes from hell bite me like rabid gnarly snakes!"

"Rabid gnarly snakes, huh?"

"You're laughing at me!"

"I'm not laughing!"

"I can't even sleep! I keep getting boners in the middle of the night and I wake up with FIREY PAINS OF DEATH between my legs!" Nagase's brow furrowed even more.

"He's really got you whipped, huh?" Matsuoka had one hand over his mouth, trying to disguise the little chuckle in the back of his throat.

"The hell? That bastard put this thing on while I was asleep like the sneaky fucker he is! I didn't ask for this!" Nagase looked quite appalled.

"Yeah, and now he holds the key to your manhood. What do you have to do to get it back?"

"Tell the annoying bitch I never wanna have anything to do with him again." Nagase was pulling his pants back up, grumbling under his breath.

Matsuoka raised an eyebrow. "And that's what you want?"

"Hell yeah that's what I want! Ruining my life like this..."

The car pulled to a stop and both of them looked out to see that they'd reached their destination. Matsuoka reached over and patted his crotch. "Come on, buckaroo-banzai.

The shoot started off well enough. They were talking with some of the old folk in the area who came to the driving range to practice their strokes and take a break from the hustle and bustle of everyday metropolitan life. It was one of those segments on "Aged Wisdom" that the DASH producers always like to throw at them.

Unfortunately, the aged wisdom wasn't helping the young non-talent, because Nagase really just sucked at golf, and no matter what the little old man in front of him told him about his stance or his swing, it wasn't making him any better, and all his balls went straight down into the water.

Matsuoka, however, was having a grand old time of it, driving a few balls all the way into the giant nets in the distance before trying out some approach shots and getting them right on the little floating platforms of fake grass.

Nagase hated him immensely.

"I suck at thiiiiis..." He whined as he took another whiff at his ball and promptly started kicking it with his foot.

"Dear sweet Tomoya, could it be that you need some help?" Matsuoka laughed to himself as he let fly another perfectly-aimed shot.

"Go to hell."

"Now that is just rude!" Matsuoka clucked in the back of his throat before sauntering over. "Come on, let's see your swing."

Nagase pouted, bottom lip poking out in anger, but he didn't say anything and simply replaced the ball on the line in front of him before lining up his club and taking a shot. He hit only the tip of the ball which sent it skipping off the left and barely even getting past the edge of the platform they were on.

"You're doing it completely wrong!" Matsuoka shook his head.

"I'm _trying_! I'm sorry I'm not a golf expert, _your majesty_."

Matsuoka walked over, getting behind Nagase and circling his arms around the others.

"Get off me, you rapist!" Nagase tried to bat him away.

"Simmer down, hot shot, I'm just gonna show you what a good swing feels like." Matsuoka held him tighter, hands moving to the top of Nagase's around the club and leaning his body forward so the other man would have to lean down just a bit.

"First, make sure you're holding it like this. Your thumbs should run parallel down the shaft."

"Stop talking about shafts!" Nagase barked back.

Matsuoka ignored him. "Keep your eye on the head - you want to position the ball in the sweet spot."

"Wh-what exactly is the sweet spot?" Nagase felt a drop of sweat roll down his forehead.

Matsuoka moved the club with Nagase's hands on it until it was parallel with the ball. "Right in the middle - hit it there to get it in the hole."

"R-right... the hole..." Nagase bit down on his lip.

"And you're way too stiff too. Loosen up. Bend your legs a bit." Matsuoka pushed one of his legs forward between Nagase's to bend his knees.

A bolt of electricity ran up Nagase's spine as he stared down at the golf ball. Oh god. He could feel it coming. He could _feel_ it coming. He willed himself to calm down. He willed _Nagachin_ to calm down.

"Mabo, Mabo, Mabo, Mabo, Mabo..." He was whispering it a bit desperately under his breath.

Matsuoka leaned further in towards Nagase's ear. "Having trouble, Tomoya?" It was so soft there was no way the camera would pick it up.

Nagase just bit down on his lip with his jaw clenched. "You fucker..."

And then Matsuoka pushed forward with his hips just slightly. "A little more straight... just... like..." He slid his leg back, a bit higher than he really needed to, so that it grazed all the way across the other's pelvic region.

And then Nagase knew it was gone. It happened before he could keep it back anymore. Nagachin thought he was needed and stepped up to the plate full of energy and vigor. Only to get squished and spiked in the Iron Maiden of Abstinence that held it in its dictorial grip.

Nagase managed to hold back the yelp of pain that wanted to come out of his throat, but only barely managed to keep the tears from coming. They sprang out the corners of his eyes as his body began shaking in Matsuoka's arms.

" _Fuck_..." He hoped to god it had been quiet enough the cameras hadn't picked it up.

"Now let's swing."

"I LOVE SWINGING. OH MY GOD, GOLF IS SO FUN." He hadn't quite meant to yell it, but it had come out as a yell anyway. He bit down on his lip as his knees shook and his dick ached like someone was sticking it with a fiery-hot poker.

Matsuoka was shaking now too - from laughter. He directed Nagase's hands up and behind them in a perfect back-swing before bringing them down in a swift motion, hitting the ball square in the middle of the head and sending it flying out into the driving area with a beautiful arch.

"There you go! Look at that beauty!"

The old man that had been helping him before was clapping and whooping happily.

Nagase watched the ball land on one of the grassy platforms, circling its way around the hole with its little flag flapping merrily in the wind. Around and around and around. Nagase's head was swimming.

"I think it's gonna go in!" Matsuoka had his hand over his eyes to shield from the sun.

And then the ball veered straight off for the hole, falling in noiselessly.

"Hole in one!" The old man cheered.

Nagase passed out on the platform.

\-------------

Nagase spent most of the evening once again splayed out across his bed - this time pantsless and with a giant bag of ice on his dick.

He was tired, exasperated, achy and just... beat. He didn't want to do anything. He didn't want to go anywhere.

He really just wanted his dignity, was what he wanted.

And to get rid of the horrible blue ball syndrome he'd developed.

He stared up at the ceiling, fan rotating, rotating, rotating around.

His phone was already in his hand. He held it up to his face, pursing his lips, then flipped it open and hit the speed-dial for Joshima's number. The other's name appeared on the screen, number beneath and just waiting for him to hit the 'send' button. He watched it. Stared at it. Stared at it so long it didn't even make sense anymore.

And then he let his hand fall defeated back to the bed with a plop. His other arm came up to cover his eyes with a groan.

...maybe he could pick the lock or something.

This perked him up a little bit. A tiny bit of rejuvenated hope in his heart, he crawled over on his back to where he could reach his bedside table, sliding open the top drawer before starting to rummage through it. He had to have something he could use to pick it open, right? Anything? Like a bobby pin that'd fallen off one of the girls he'd had over at some point. A safety pin. A screwdriver. _Something_.

Mostly right now his hand was just scrounging through all different kinds of condoms, a few scraps of paper, his old Walkman he'd stopped using after he'd gotten his mp3 player, batteries that had long since died and he'd been too lazy to take to the trash...

He narrowed his eyes and tried scraping around the bottom of the drawer, but he still didn't feel anything that could be used as a lock-picking device. He let out a frustrated groan and yanked his hand back out, the force sending a bunch of condoms flying out as well onto the edge of the bed. Even more frustrated now, he began picking them up, tossing them back into the drawer.

One of the other things that had flown out, however, was not a condom, but a small folded piece of paper. Intrigued, he opened it up, leaning back on the headboard of the bed.

_Tomoya,_

_I know you have a long day of filming today, so I made you a lunch in case you didn't have time to eat. Take care of yourself, ok?_

There was no name at the bottom, but Nagase knew who'd written it. The day after the first time they'd fucked - in the storage closet, against the wall, Nagase remembered the details easily - Joshima'd gotten all sentimental-like and had made him a bento, leaving it in his bag when he'd gone out to grab a coffee from the vending machine.

It had certainly been delicious, Nagase wasn't about to deny that. But he'd never said anything to Joshima about it. Hadn't even thanked him.

Nagase's eyebrows furrowed. Stupid bitch. Couldn't he see that it hadn't meant anything? It was just a quick fuck in the storage room. Nagase threw the note onto the floor and lay back down on the bed, heaving a giant sigh.

\------------

"Joh did _what_?"

"Strapped a fuckin' penis cage on me."

"A _what_?"

"A penis cage! It's not that hard of a concept."

Tatsuya was staring at him with the queerest of expressions from across the table of yakiniku between them.

"...I'm not sure I'm picturing this in my head correctly."

Nagase bit savagely at a piece of meat he'd just pulled from the grill, grease running down his chin. "It's a _cage_ for my _penis_. How hard is that to understand?"

Tatsuya did some odd gesturing with his hands. "You mean... like...?"

"Look, I don't know." He pointed at his crotch with his hands, spraying meat juice all over his pants. "There some little ringy thing all up in my balls and then this plastic cage around my dick with tiny spikes inside. _He's_ the penis-caging expert, not me! All I know is that when I get a hard-on it hurts like fucking _hell_."

Tatsuya's hand went instinctively to his own crotch as if protecting it. "That's... different..."

"It's fan-fucking-ridiculous is what it is. He's a crazy-ass bitch!" He shoved the rest of the meat in his mouth, chomping loudly with his mouth wide open.

Tatsuya reached forward to grab another one of the pieces of meat that was done cooking, dipping it into the sauce in his bowl. "What do you have to do to get it off?"

"Hell if I know. The entire thing's probably just some cruel joke to watch me suffer." Nagase grabbed his mug of beer and took a long swig. "I'll be lucky if I come out unscathed. I'm blaming him if Nagachin's not up to par when this is over."

Tatsuya gave a little chuckle, chewing on his own meat. "You know, Nagase, Shige's not the type who just lets things go easily."

"What the hell does that mean?" Nagase wiped his mouth off on his sleeve.

Tatsuya scratched his head. "...things... _mean_ more to him."

Nagase was looking at him with a blank look of retardation.

Tatsuya sighed in frustration. "... _sex_ , Nagase."

There was a moment of silence.

Then Nagase grabbed another piece of meat and shoved it into his mouth. "What would I know about that whore's love life?"

Now it was Tatsuya's turn to just stare back, one eyebrow raised. Nagase conveniently refused to look up and meet his eyes, suddenly quite distracted by his food.

When Tatsuya realized there was no way he was gonna get through to him, he sighed and picked up his own beer, taking a drink. "Anyway... have you tried getting it off yourself?"

"'Course I have! There's this stupid little padlock locking everything together."

"Do you think you could pick it or something?"

Nagase chomped on his meat. "I couldn't find anything to try it with."

Tatsuya chewed on the inside of his cheek, then began scrounging through his pockets. After a few moments, his hand came back up triumphantly, holding a bobby pin. "This might work, eh? We took the kids to the park today and Reina gave it to me after she took her hair out."

Nagase immediately brightened. "Ohh, Gussan! You're the best!"

"Should we try it then? Where can we try it?" Tatsuya started looking around.

"Bathroom?" Nagase finished up his meat and wiped his mouth back off, anxious as all get-out to try and get this horrible thing off.

"Alright, come on." Tatsuya slipped out of the booth, Nagase filing right behind as the two of them headed towards the back of the restaurant where the bathrooms were. Inside, they stood awkwardly for a moment, checking underneath the doors of the stalls to see if there was anyone else there, then sighed a breath of relief when there weren't. They took the one farthest from the door, making sure the door was good and locked behind them.

"On the seat."

Nagase did as he was told, sliding his pants down to his knees before he did so. The toilet seat was cold beneath his bare rear end.

Tatsuya kneeled down between his legs, shuffling up to get close enough he could tinker comfortably.

Nagase looked down at the top of his head. "Well. This isn't awkward at all."

"It's only awkward if your mind is in the gutter."

"Gussan. You're between my legs fondling my dick. Where else would my mind have gone?"

There was a moment of silence. "You make a good point."

Tatsuya had Nagase's cock in his hand. Well, the plastic-casing at least. In his other hand he had the bobby pin, and he was currently attempting to figure out exactly how the strange contraption around the other's privates worked.

"...so... this front part here is attached to the rings here with these little pins?" One of his fingers traced around the aforementioned rings. "And... everything is held in place with the lock."

"Look, I don't really fucking care how it works. I just want it off." Nagase frowned.

There was the sound of a door opening, then footsteps. The two of them froze. The footsteps walked towards one of the empty stalls, and there was the sound of the door closing.

Tatsuya looked up at Nagase. Nagase looked down at Tatsuya. Tatsuya put a finger in front of his mouth. Nagase shifted his rear end, suddenly feeling restless.

They waited, listening in complete silence.

And then there was the sound of someone letting off a massive shit, plopping into the water with a splash.

Nagase almost choked trying to stifle his laughter. Tatsuya instinctively reached up and slapped him. They both froze again, hearts beating out of their chests.

Fortunately, the man didn't seem to hear them and simply finished with his bowel movement, before the sound of the toilet flushing half-masked his footsteps as he went to the sink to wash his hands. It wasn't until they heard the bathroom door close behind him that Tatsuya went back to work and Nagase let out the breath he'd been holding.

"Alright... I'm gonna try working on the padlock."

"'Kay." Nagase watched down bemusedly as Tatsuya leaned in closer.

Tatsuya stuck the bobby pin in the lock and began twisting it around, pushing it in and out, trying to find some sort of little hole or catch that he could use to open the lock. He bit down on his lip in concentration, wriggling the pin in little circles.

"...stop wiggling the whole case."

Tatsuya pursed his lips. "Sorry, I'm just holding it up to get a better angle on the lock."

"Well, that's all fine and well, but..." Nagase trailed off before he finished the sentence, simply biting his tongue and turning his head to look at the side of the stall. Tatsuya didn't say anything else and just continued to work.

And the case around Nagase's cock continued to get jerked and wiggled with every little twist of Tatsuya's bobby pin.

Nagase's jaw tightened. It was bad enough having someone so close to his dick after so long. Bad enough having someone hold it, only the layer of plastic between skin and skin. But now the little jerks and twists were horribly stimulating to his blue-balled, attention-starved dick.

"... _Gussan_."

"What?" Tatsuya didn't look up.

Nagase didn't answer, trying to settle his breathing down. Keep it steady. Calm. He closed his eyes and let out a shuddered breath.

"...the bobby pin might be too big for the lock. It is pretty small."

"Do you think it's impossible then?"

"I'm not sure... let me try a bit more."

Nagase cringed, eyebrows knotting together. It went on a few minutes more, Tatsuya totally silent and focusing all his concentration on the tiny lock and bobby pin.

"... _Gussssannn_."

" _What_?"

Nagase took a deep, extremely unsteady breath. There was a fire starting to burn in his lower stomach. Tiny pin-pricks of excitement were beginning to run up the length of his cock.

"...I-I..."

"Goddammit, this isn't working at all." Tatsuya sighed under his breath, pulling the bobby pin out and giving Nagase's cock an annoyed flick with his fingers.

That was all it took. Nagachin was ready. Nagachin wanted _out_.

"Oh god, shit, shit, shiiiiiit...!" Nagase bucked forward, the sharp fiery poker he'd started seeing in his nightmares was back and jabbing at his dick with everything it had. He was whimpering before he could even stop it.

"Oh god, what's wrong?!" Tatsuya instinctively stood up, taking a step backwards and holding his hands up.

Nagase just glared up at him murderously. "I'm... having... an _ERECTION_."

Tatsuya's eyes widened in horror. "SHIT."

Nagase was on his feet. "It huuuuuurts---!" He fell forward half against Tatsuya and half against the door, promptly popping it open from the force. He tumbled out and slammed against the nearby wall, hands between his legs as he began pounding his head against the tile.

Tatsuya was panicking, running around like a chicken with its head cut off. "Are you ok? Oh god. What can I do? Is there anything I can do?"

Nagase's face was full-up pressed into the wall as he snarled between his teeth. "Get some... cold water... or a towel... or something..."

Tatsuya ran over to the sinks, yanking down a giant pile of paper towels from the dispenser and dousing them under the sink with cold water. He dashed back, water dripping after him like a little trail. "Is this good? Will this work?"

Nagase turned towards him so his cock was accessible, the skin of it pushing up through the holes of the plastic as it struggled to stand up. Tatsuya got down to his knees, covering it with the paper towels, letting the cold water drip down onto it, seeping into the holes.

The door opened again and an old man limped into the bathroom with his cane.

He stopped and stared at the two men in front of him. The two men stared back, eyes wide in horror.

And then the old man shook his head. "Sorry, boys. In my younger days, I coulda joined in, but I can't even get it up much anymore." He walked past them and to the nearest stall, closing the door behind him.

Nagase almost passed out.

\----------------

That night saw him in the big cushy chair he had in his living room, legs sprawled out on the coffee table and an even bigger bag of ice than the night before covering the entirety of his crotchal region. The bags under his eyes had grown in size and darkness from his severe lack of sleep, so much that he looked like some kind of goth zombie. He leaned his head over the back of the chair and groaned a deep, throaty groan of anguish.

"I can't take this anymooooooooore..." He threw one hand over his face, blocking the annoying light out from his eyes.

All he wanted was his manhood back.

All he wanted was his dignity back.

And all it would take was a quick call. A quick text. All he had to do was tell Joshima he was through. He'd never touch him again. He didn't want anything to do with him. He was _finished_.

His phone sat on the arm of the chair, untouched.

He was hungry. The meat from dinner earlier had already passed through his system, growling around in his stomach. But he was too exhausted, and getting up would mean taking the ice off his dick, which right now was the only thing keeping his entire lower region from aching.

He sighed and let his arm flop back down. He didn't even have the energy to watch TV. His eyes hurt from lack of sleep.

The phone was staring at him.

He stared back, defeated.

One hand reached over to pick it up, flipping it open in front of his face. Instead of hitting the speed-dial though, he opened up his text messages, scrolling down until he found Joshima's name appear and clicked it to open all the messages the two of them had exchanged. He went down to the bottom of the list.

_Did you wanna grab dinner tonight? I wasn't sure if you were busy or not and just thought it might be nice._

_Cant. Busy._

_Ah, that's fine. Maybe tomorrow night? There's a new little diner down in Shin-Okubo._

_Hanging wth freinds this weeknd._

_That sounds like fun~ Well, if you have some free time this week, call me ok? I'll even pay~_

_Hey, you left your jacket in the dressing room. I'm leaving now, if you want I can bring it over?_

This one was from a week or so later.

_Leave it_

_Are you sure? It really won't be that much trouble. I'd, um... I'd like to come over..._

_Ill get it tomorw. I have erly shoot._

_...alright._

_Hey... are you busy tonight?_

This one was a couple weeks after the last one.

_At a barrrrrrr_

_Drinking? Are you there with friends? Please don't drink too much, alright?_

_Yeppp, with frieins_

_Do you know when you'll be home? I'd... like to talk to you..._

_Prlly late_

_What bar are you at?_

_dunno_

_Tomoya, can I please talk to you?_

_Stp textng me_

Joshima hadn't texted him at all since then.

They hadn't fucked for a while after then either.

In fact, they hadn't fucked again until just last week. Nagase'd been a little drunk (really, what else was new) and Joshima and he'd left the office after a shoot that had gone late and Nagase, well...

Nagase furrowed his eyebrows, staring up at the phone as he played the night back in his head.

...he'd pushed him into one of the alleys not far from the office. Joshima'd refused at first, but he'd finally given in, like he always did. He'd clung to his jacket while he'd had him up against the wall. Desperate. Needy. And when they were done, he'd had this little far-off look in his eyes. Nagase'd buttoned his pants back up and left without a word. Joshima'd stayed, sitting on a nearby box of trash with his face in his hands.

Nagase flipped his phone shut, running a hand through his hair. He bit down on his lip with a sigh, hand moving from his hair to his face and rubbing at his eyes tiredly.

"Goddammit..."

He threw the phone at the ground.

\--------------

It was Saturday. A free Saturday, for once. He was rather glad for it at this point. It had been another sleepless night, and now he didn't have to worry about having more incidents if he just stayed at home. Which he did. All morning. Lounging around and generally feeling sorry for himself. Maybe tonight he'd buy some sleeping pills or something. Force himself to sleep through the night. He wasn't going to make it much longer at this rate.

He fanned himself with a little paper fan as he rummaged through the kitchen for food, finding an apple in the fridge and biting into it with a crunch. A tiny piece of it stuck to his bottom lip and he reached down with his tongue to lick it up.

He meandered his way back to the couch. It was already past noon. And hot outside if the heat _inside_ was any indication. He was trying to conserve on his electricity bill though, so he was attempting to see how long he could go before he turned on his air conditioner.

He sank down into the couch cushions, fanning himself harder as he leaned back.

"Maybe this really _is_ hell..." He grimaced, then bit into the apple again, continuing to munch on it before turning the TV on to the news and staring at it blankly.

He was so apathetic at the moment it wasn't even funny. He muted the TV and just watched the moving pictures, chewing on the apple like a cow.

It was around 1:30 when he got the text. It was from Taichi. When he saw the name on his phone, he got instantly miffed, need to kill rising in his head as he flipped it open with a frown.

And then he saw what it said.

One little sentence. Nothing more.

_Leader's alone in the dressing room._

He just stared at it for a moment, stupefied. Almost not sure what to make of it.

Before he even knew what he was doing, he was at the entryway putting his shoes on. He tossed the only half-finished apple over towards the sink in the kitchen, not even caring when it didn't make it and fell to the ground with a wet slap.

And then he was out the door.

Half-way to the train station, he started to run.

By the time he got to the office he was out of breath and soaked with sweat, stopping just inside the door to lean back against the wall and just regain his bearings. He got a strange look from the secretary at one of the desks, but paid her absolutely no mind, pushing his hair back and trying to fling off some of the sweat by shaking his head. His cock was aching at all the bouncing the running had unfortunately made it undergo, but he did his best to not pay that any mind either.

He took off as soon as he felt like he could go on without dying. He made his way up the elevator to where the dressing rooms were, heart beating in his chest.

He didn't even know what he was doing.

But he didn't care.

He slammed open the door to the TOKIO dressing room, still breathing hard, and hoping to god he hadn't taken too long.

The man in the room looked up in surprise from the magazine he was reading at the table.

Nagase stood in the doorway, his shoulders moving up and down with each breath. He swallowed. Hard.

"Hey."

Joshima stared at him, unsure.

"Hey."

Neither one of them moved.

Finally, Nagase stepped fully into the room, letting the door slam shut behind him. Joshima broke his gaze, staring down at his lap a bit uncomfortably.

Nagase wiped away the sweat that had reformed on his forehead, trying to swallow and get the spit working in his mouth again. He walked over to the table, looking down at the man that looked so, so small with his hands curled tight in his lap.

"Leader." He bit his lip, giving a little cough. "Shigeru-kun."

Joshima looked back up at him.

"Shit..." Nagase brought a hand up to his face, rubbing his eyes. He felt frustrated tears well up in his eyes. "...I ran this whole way here and I don't even know what to say."

Joshima didn't reply, gaze falling again, purposefully or not landing on the other's groin.

" _Dammit!_ " Nagase let out a grunt and kicked the nearby chair, knocking it to the ground.

Joshima winced.

Nagase calmed himself back down, getting to his knees. He tried to raise his head up to look at the other man, but couldn't. "Listen, I... I don't know what to say. I don't think there even _is_ anything I can say to... to properly convey what an absolute _ass_ I've been." He stared down at the floor, tiles in the design blurring together.

Joshima still didn't say anything, just staring down at the top of the other's head.

"You didn't deserve any of that shit. And I sure never deserved _you_." Nagase tilted his head up enough that he could see Joshima's shoes. Tiny little 6 1/2's compared to his own monster size 15 shoes.

"I'm an ass and a... a complete _idiot_ too for never realizing what the fuck I even had. All you wanted to do was take care of me..." He bit down on his lip, only to start coughing again because his lungs were still strained from his run from the station. When he stopped, he gave a loud sniff and rubbed at his eyes again. "I-I just..." He sighed. "...aren't you even gonna say anything?"

He looked up to meet Joshima's eyes.

Only to see that the other man's entire face was wet and tears were flowing down his cheeks.

Nagase waved his hands in horrified surprise. "Sh-shit, Leader, you're not supposed to cry!" He stood back up, not knowing what to do. And Joshima just continued to cry, looking up at him as huge salty tears dribbled down his cheeks, nose and chin.

"Leader, I-..." Nagase grimaced, then leaned down and wrapped his arms around the other man. "Please don't cry, _fuck_. I already feel awful!"

Joshima curled up against him, his own arms reaching around Nagase's huge frame but unable to get all the way around.

"Come on, let's get you to the couch..." Nagase's hands went down to grab Joshima under the rear, hauling him up onto the front of his chest. He came like a limp sack of potatoes, lumped up against Nagase's chest as he cried into his shirt and got the entire front soaking wet.

"... _there_." Nagase gently lowered him down into the cushions, then walked back over to the box of tissues they had on one of the counters and grabbed a bunch from the top. He handed them over as he sat down next to Joshima.

Joshima, in turn, blew his nose hard into the first one before wiping at his tears.

"Sorry..."

" _You're_ sorry? I'm here talking about how I'm the biggest jerk-ass to ever jerk-ass in the Tokyo metropolitan area and _you're_ the one apologizing?" Nagase leaned in, tapping the other man's forehead with his index finger.

Joshima let out a rather choked, sobby laugh, blowing his nose again.

Nagase sighed and sat back in the cushions. "Shige... after the hell I put you through, the last thing in the world I deserve to be doing is sitting here wondering if you could ever forgive me. I should be at home sitting in the heat and suffering in this penis cage I've had to live with for the last three days and deserve to be in for another three months..."

Joshima let out a sniff, wiping at his nose.

Nagase fidgeted a bit uncomfortably. "...but. Three days ago, you asked me a question. And goddammit, I'm gonna give you a fucking answer like I never did before." He turned his head to look at Joshima, breath suddenly gone from his lungs. "...and that is, I would love nothing more than to take care of you, if you'll still have me."

Joshima was in Nagase's lap before he could so much as form a response. He wrapped his arms up around the other man's neck, pulling himself in close and pushing his face into his neck. And Nagase's hands started to wrap around Joshima's waist except that at that point the other's rear came down on his crotch and instead of the happy inviting smile he'd wanted to give him, it came out as a pained cringe and a throaty yelp.

"Shige... Shige, oh my god, th-the goods are a little sore right now..."

Joshima gasped, hand to his mouth in horrified surprise as he instantly slid off to the left. "I'm sorry, I forgot!"

Nagase let out a sigh of relief, head leaning back into the cushions.

Joshima began fishing in his pockets, finally finding what he was looking for in one of the back ones and revealing the key. _The_ key. The glorious key that would finally grant Nagase his freedom. "I'll um... I'll unlock you..."

Nagase could cry he was so happy. He watched as Joshima undid the front of his pants, revealing the devil cage ensnaring his precious goods, inserting the key in the lock and giving it a little turn. The sound of a lock clicking open had never been more wonderful. And when the other man finally slid it off, he practically wanted to sing and cry and fly up into the air like a little bird.

"Nagachin, you're _free--!_ " He reached down and stroked it like he was stroking his own child. Or something.

Joshima looked away in embarrassment. "M'sorry..."

Nagase grabbed Joshima's arm and pulled him back, as soon as the other man looked back at him planting a kiss right on his mouth.

"Don't be."

That night, Nagase took Joshima to dinner. That night, Nagase took Joshima back to his apartment for the first time. That night, Nagase and Joshima slept together in his bed. And they didn't even have sex.

They woke up together the next morning.


End file.
